


Leather and Lace

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Series: Songspiration [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: A one shot inspired by the song "Fresh Eyes" by Andy Grammar.  I do not own the song Fresh Eyes or the TV show and characters of Gotham."Never seen you before like this.....    You're beautifulYou dress up just a little and I'm like Oh DamnSuddenly I'm in love with a strangerI can't believe she's mineIt's human nature to miss what's under your nose"





	

Rebecca reached over to shut off her screaming alarm. Another day, another dollar. With her alarm muted, she can now hear the beep of her phone indicating a text message. 

New job. 6:00

A smile breaks out on her face. Now that's a job she wants to go to. Her 9-5 will go by much faster today knowing her second job was on for tonight. 

Victor checks his watch. 5:50. This new job made him uncomfortable. He had respected Don Carmine Falcone. The Penguin- not so much. But a job was a job. Even if it meant going against his normal style. 

The girls slowly trickle in. Fox, Cheetah, Tiger, Gazelle, and lastly Wolf. He didn't know their real names. Didn't care. These names suited well enough for the Zsaszettes. 

Victor turns to the Penguin. "My best girls."

Penguin eyes the five girls. He recognizes two of them. The small Asian and the large dark skinned one. They wouldn't do. Their faces were too familiar, had been seen with Victor enough to be recognizable. He turns his attention to the other three. A leggy one with jet colored waves and tawny skin. A petite one with a short red mohawk. Definitely not. And lady in the line, a brunette with odd light grey eyes. 

Penguin murmers to Victor. 

Victor cocks his head and looks to the girls. "Wolf. Come here. The rest of you can go."

Rebecca knows the surprise registers on her face. Tiger and Gazelle are his go to girls. Fox was deadly with her knives, perfect for subtle jobs. And Cheetah... She was gorgeous. She nervously walks over to the two men. 

"Boss. Mr. Penguin." She greets them. 

"She's perfect." The Penguin chuckles, looking her up and down. 

Victor shifts closer to her, not liking the way Penguin eyes her. He may work for the smaller man, but his girls were his. 

"That outfit won't do. We'll have to fix that."

Rebecca glances down at herself. She's in typical Zsaszette attire. Leather corset, black skin tight pants, knee high combat style boots, and dark makeup. 

"What's your name?"

"Wolf."

Penguin closes his eyes and smiles. "Your real name."

She glances over at Victor and he gives her a half shrug. "Rebecca."

"Rebecca. You and Victor will accompany me to an important mayoral dinner. But you my dear are going undercover. Can't really disguise Victor here but you- no one will know you." He pauses and looks over at Victor. "Unless you want to wear a wig?"

Victor's jaw clenches and Rebecca can tell he's thinking how easy it would be to shoot Penguin then and there.

"Come now! We have to get you ready!"

A half hour later Victor paces in front of the bar. He didn't like this. Being inconspicuous... It was dangerous. No obvious weapons meant they were harder to get to. And there would only be the two of them. 

 

Rebecca hardly recognizes herself in the mirror. She never dresses up. She's either thrown together in her work uniform or in a Zsaszette get up. She never wears her hair down. But now it falls in waves over her shoulders. 

"Let's go show Victor." Penguin urges her towards the door. 

 

A door opens and Victor looks up. He feels his jaw drop but quickly hides it, staring at what used to be his Wolf. Instead of the Zsaszette he knows, there's a strange woman in front of him. Tawny waves surround her face, a face decorated with minimal make-up that makes her look sweet and innocent. The dress is a pale feminine pink, nothing close to what his Zsaszettes wear. The skirt flares gently out from her waist, stopping just at her knees. The top of the dress is lace, covering her chest and back but leaving her arms free. Little brown ankle boots complete the look. 

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Penguin gushes. 

"She definitely doesn't look like one of my girls."

Rebecca stares at the floor, slightly hurt. It was silly of her, but she so highly valued Victor's opinion. The other girls... They knew he was boss. And she did too... But she knew her fascination with him wasn't healthy. The feelings she harboured were dangerous and would never be returned. 

"Well! Shall we?" Penguin motions to the door. 

Rebecca looks up at Victor and notices he's dressed slightly different. He's dressed in a dark blue suit rather than black, and his guns are hidden under his jacket. His tie is pink to match her dress. No one can wear a suit quite like Victor can. 

They exit to the car and as Rebecca bends to get in before him, Victor gets a flash of the weapon strapped to her leg under the dress.

"Damn." He mutters under his breath. Shaking his head he tries to clear his thoughts. He's never found one of his Zsaszettes sexy even though they were all good looking women. 

He slides into the backseat of the limo beside her. "Your weapons?"

"Knife strapped to my back under the dress. My gun," she pauses to pull up her skirt and flash him her thigh holster and a lot of skin. "I have another small gun in my purse. And a knife in each boot."

Victor licks his lips and nods, watching Penguin clumsily enter the limo. She's just dressed a little different, he reminds himself. It's still just Wolf. He glances over at the stranger beside him, infuriated at his inability to control his thoughts. She's never looked so beautiful. 

They ride along in silence until they arrive at the gala. The strange trio turns heads as they enter. 

"Victor, I want you to stay with us." Penguin directs. 

"But sir, I can scope the room better from the outskirts."

"You'll stay with us." Penguin smiles at passerbys. "And maybe enjoy yourself a little. Have a drink, dance with Rebecca."

Victor and Rebecca exchange a look. They follow Penguin to their seats, Rebecca sitting between the two men. 

She leans over to Victor. "Shouldn't we be on either side of him?"

"I think he's more concerned with us looking like a couple. It's stupid. When have I ever been seen with a woman?" Victor mutters. 

Rebecca looks down subconsciously. 

"Would it kill the two of you to smile?" Penguin hisses. 

"Let me kill someone and I'll smile." Victor grins wickedly, making Rebecca snicker. 

The dinner passes relatively quickly and Rebecca passed the time commenting on the snobby corrupt people around them to Victor. It's odd for her to joke around with him and have an almost conversation. He's always strictly business- a man of few words. 

The night proves to be uneventful as the dinner passes and moves into the entertainment. Penguin finds someone influential to awkwardly dance with, glaring at his hired help. 

"I think he wants us to dance." She whispers. 

Victor gives her a blank stare then surprises her by taking her hand. He pulls her onto the dancefloor, placing a hand on her waist. Rebecca knows she should be scanning the room like Victor is, but she can't take her eyes off of him. 

Victor finds his eyes continuing to wander to the woman in his arms. He's never seen her like this before. She's... Beautiful. How had he never seen it before? He refocuses on scanning the crowd. 

The song changes, slowing down. Copying those around them, Victor drops her hand and places both hands at her waist. Rebecca nervously slides her hands to his shoulders, glancing up at his face. She feels her stomach knot when she sees his dark eyes focused on her. 

Victor doesn't understand. This is Wolf. One of his girls. How had he never realized how beautiful she was? Right under his nose. He finds his hands sliding around her hips to pull her closer. 

Rebecca's eyes widen as Victor pulls her close. She wraps her arms around his neck in response. Her gaze stays locked on his chest, his pink tie, afraid to look at his face so close. 

Victor can see Penguin watching them gleefully. And he's not the only one staring. A good half of the room has their eyes on him and Wolf. 

"Everyone is looking at us." He murmers in her ear. 

She raises her eyes to his then glances quickly around. "They probably think the world is coming to an end, seeing Victor Zsasz on a dancefloor."

The dazzling smile she gives him catches him off guard. "You're beautiful." He blurts out. 

Rebecca's mouth drops open in an 'O' of surprise. Had she heard correctly? Did Victor just call her beautiful?

The song ends and Victor drops his hands, hastily stepping out if her arms. He makes a beeline for Penguin. 

"I'm not here for your entertainment." He hisses. 

"But it looked like you were enjoying yourself. She is a beautiful woman." 

"You're pushing it Penguin." 

"Oh Victor, calm down. I'm ready to leave anyway. Go fetch your girl."

Victor looks over at Wolf, standing alone and looking uncomfortable. He catches her eye and cocks his head for her to come. 

"We're leaving."

Penguin leads the way, followed by Victor, and Rebecca trails along behind. She can't help but feel that she's in trouble, that Victor is mad at her. But she doesn't know why. 

They're almost to the limo when the attack comes. Several men burst through the crowd, guns drawn. People duck and scream as Victor pulls his guns out. Rather than fumbling with her purse, Rebecca reaches under her skirt and grabs the gun out of the thigh holster. She turns around in time to see the gun aimed at the back of Victor's head. She pulls the trigger first, nailing the shooter in the head as Victor turns around. 

"Nice shot." He comments as he feels his chest swell with pride. He couldn't help but think 'Shes mine'. 

They get into the limo before any more attackers show up and head back to Penguin's club. Penguin pays then for the night and then leaves. 

"So I guess I get to keep the dress..." Rebecca looks after the disappearing town car. 

"Come on Wolf, I'll give you a ride home."

Rebecca gets into Victor's car, exhausted. It's not like they'd seen a lot of action, but emotionally... She was confused and drained. 

When they arrive in front of her apartment building, Victor reaches over to stop her from getting out. 

"About earlier..."

Rebecca feels her face heat up and rather than looking at him she stares at his hand still resting on her arm. "Yeah?"

Victor frowns, seemingly at a loss for words. His thumb rubs absentmindedly across her skin. 

Rebecca bites her lip and musters some courage, placing her hand on his. "Victor?" This was about to be a potentially life threatening decision if she was reading him wrong. 

His eyes snap up to hers in surprise as she leans towards him. She's closed half the distance between them before he realizes what is happening. Their lips touch softly and she pulls away to look at him. 

"The other girls can't know." He mumbled before pulling her back in and kissing her soundly.


End file.
